As Told By Tai
by Leidende Seele
Summary: The memoirs of the daughter of a (former) Gundam pilot (better summary inside)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, it'd be too explicit and full of yaoi goodness for Cartoon Network

Description: Basically it takes place way after **Endless Waltz**. Our 5 favorite men are all older (about 40) and pretty much don't keep in touch anymore (you'll find out why this is a key point to the plot later). Anyways, this story is from Wufei's daughter's point of view (except this chapter- the prologue- which is narrated by 05 himself.) Enjoy!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for clicking on my lovely story. Some of you might know me as **CheeseDoodlesAreYummy **(I honestly have no idea what I was on when I made that name up). Anywho, this is the millionth story I've posted on here and the only one that won't get taken down cause it's not rated NC-17 or interactive! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy. Also, feel free to review!

- Leidende Seele

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**As Told By Tai**

**Prologue **

**By Leidende Seele**

It's been quite a few years since I've last talked to my fellow pilots (25 years to be exact). After the war, we all just kinda went our separate ways. Last I heard, Relena had somehow tricked Heero into proposing and starting a family (currently on kid one and expecting kid two), Duo's been working with Howard as a mechanic, Trowa married and still at the circus and Quatre's been working like crazy as the WEI president. As for me, I've been happily married for the past 19 years to Sally and we're the proud parents of a beautiful 17 year old daughter named Tai.

One thing they don't teach you in training is how to be a father. It's more of a go with the flow thing (much to my dismay as I like to have experience ahead of time). For something Sally and I didn't have time to perfect, I think we did pretty well.

Tai is everything a parent could want. She has some of the best grades I've ever seen and studies extremely hard to achieve them (Actually, she's at the library as we speak). Not only is she a great scholar, but also great at nearly any sport you throw at her. In fact, Tai is the captain of her school's lacrosse team. She makes Sally and I proud to say she's ours.

She isn't like other teenaged girls either. She's never missed curfew, doesn't argue over the appropriateness of clothing and she doesn't put boys before her studies. I'd say Sally and I did a pretty good job for first timers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alright, I know it's a little short, but it's just a prologue. Please review!!! I'll love you forever!

Next Chapter: Tai's POV- Time to compare what a parent thinks to actually reality.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Gundam Wing….actually…I do…but sadly, it's just a model…

Shout Outs!!!

Lexi-Kun: V for Victory! Here's the chapter you asked for!

QuicksilverWitch: Moonyness! Yeah, I know it was short, but this chapter is much longer. Enjoy!

Gundam Girl: Of course Duo is in this! You'll just have to wait for him to pop up (trust me, he will. In a funny and shocking way).

Animeluva412: I promised you longer so here! Be happy and see you in HR.

Dark Angel: Thanks. And I guess you can say it's my first…I've never written something PG before so I'm hoping for the best.

Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry the update was late! Ok, this chapter is all in Tai's POV. Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Told By Tai

Chapter 1

By Leidende Seele

I yawned as I opened my locker. Why they make us get to school so early is beyond me. Wouldn't it be better to learn, say, when everyone's awake? Even my morning Grande Latte doesn't keep me awake and boredom-free passed second period.

After grabbing my trig book I went to search of my best friend, Miranda Barton. We've been best friends since third grade when her family moved here. Our school system goes by last names, so we were in every class together throughout elementary school and jr. high. Unfortunately, when the high school was made, they were on a mission to make our lives hell and decided that only homeroom would go by last name. Miranda and I have had the same homeroom all four years, but only have had 6 classes together. Not fun.

I walked down by the cafeteria, spotting the group of Freshman girls that make up part of the Freshman lacrosse team and practically idolize me (I'm surprised they haven't started calling me the Lacrosse Goddess and worshiping me at an alter before every game). They all gave me a cheery hello so I smiled and waved. Then I saw Miranda down the hall talking to the guy she has a huge crush on. I grinned. This should be interesting. I casually walked up to them. "Hey Randa. Mike." I think I caught my love sick friend off-guard cause she practically knocked me over when she turned around.

"Tai!!" She grabbed me in a vice-grip hug. That's what I love about her. Even if she saw you an hour ago, she'll always greet you like she hasn't seen you in years.

"Randa, dear…Tai can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry." She let go and giggled. I looked from Mike to her and smiled.

"I'm gunna go do my trig homework." I gave her a look. You all know the one. It's that "good-luck-he's-hot-don't-screw-up" best friend kinda look. She nodded, bid me farewell and I was on my way. I went into the cafeteria and sat with my guy friend, Jay. Jay is simply adorable. I'd totally consider going out with him if he wasn't gay. I smiled at him, pointed to my trig book and started doing last night's homework. He laughed lightly and continued his. After what seemed like forever, Miranda slid into the seat across from me. I finished up my last problem and grinned.

"What?" She said half-giggling.

I nudged Jay, who looked at Miranda and laughed. "Mike again? Oh that boy is delicious." The three of us laughed. That's why I love Jay. He's almost too gay to function(1).

"So," I said while taking off my sweatshirt, "what happened?" "The usual chat about nothing! Why does he insist on pretending he doesn't like me? Wouldn't it be easier if he just-" She stopped to stare at me (either in disbelief or complete awe…I'll never know which). "Tai, your parental unit would kill you if they saw that shirt." I smiled at this comment. Of course, Miranda is used to my less-is-more style, but she still can't get over the fact I hide it so well.

"But they aren't going to see this shirt, are they?" I smirked.

…

Ok, maybe you need a rewind. Let's start off with the basics.

My name is Tai Chang. To my parents, I'm the perfect daughter. Perfect grades. Perfect job. Perfect everything. According to them, I study horrendously, hardly have a social life and could do no wrong. Well, I beg to differ.

Quick Quiz!

Is it my fault if daddy thought I said 'Library' when I said I was going to 'Labyrinth,' the hottest club in the city? Am I at fault because they left me alone for a weekend thinking I wouldn't throw any wild house parties? Can I be accused of my "inappropriate" attire if I'm just handed a credit card and told to buy whatever I want?

If you answered yes to one or more of those questions: Sorry, but you failed. You can't blame me for what my parents think. I might not tell the whole truth, but this black haired, blue-eyed babe is not a liar. I just don't think the parental unit could handle the whole truth.

And believe me, the whole truth is way more interesting then the half truth.

Let's get this out in the open…I DO NOT SPEND ALL MY TIME AT THE LIBRARY!

I don't even know where the library is, let alone what the inside even looks like. I don't think I've ever studied. The only reasons I get good grades is because my teachers give them to me. Being captain of the only good sports team in your school does have its advantages.

Miranda says I'm lucky, I think I'm just a really good liar. Either that or my parents are just so old and out of it that they can't see through it.

Anyways, enough of my babbling…I'm sure you'd all love to know what's going on with me and Miranda.

---------------------------

Miranda laughed. "This is true. God, you could get away with murder, Tai." I smiled while she continued, "Well, maybe not get away with it…but it would take them a while to figure it out!"

We continued to chat until the homeroom bell rang. Miranda and I grabbed our stuff, air-kissed Jay good-bye and strode off to homeroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alrighty, I'm trying to get the next chapter done ASAP! Hopefully the wait won't be as long!!

1- Stole that from Mean Girls!!! 


End file.
